Holiday Oneshots
by Melody Akamine
Summary: A series of one-shots for each holiday featuring Melody and her best friends, Kitta and Yuki. Set in the Fairy Tail guild. (Note: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, KITTA OR YUKI!)


A small puff of breath came out of my lips, visible in the cold winter air. I waved it away and continued to walk. I found myself constantly rubbing my trembling arms to generate at least a small bit of warmth. Finding that my attempts were in vain, I scanned the blurry white in front of me. It was impossible to see. Every winter I had preferred to stay inside by the fire. But no, they just _had_ to send me to get supplies.

I'm part siren, and sirens come from the ocean. The sweet, tropical ocean….. Memories of the warm sun flashed through my head and almost made me forget about the cold around me. Then a particularly strong gust of wind knocked the boxes out of my hands and forced me to bend down and pick them out of the snow. Now grumbling, I picked them up and kept trudging. When the sound of crunching snow was replaced with the thump of boot on wood, I sighed in relief.

I reached out my hand, holding the boxes in the other, and opened the huge doors. The loud conversation of the guild hall made me cringe, realizing that I had gotten a cold-induced headache.

"MELODY!" The ear splitting cry for me put the icing on the cake. I dropped the boxes and moaned, putting my head in my hands and trying to massage it. An impossible amount of force knocked me onto the floor. I moaned again as the same amount, if not more, of force jumped on top, doubling the weight. After about a minute of this torture, it was lifted off of me. Two girls stood before me, wearing the same smile that made me want to hug and kill them at the same time.

"Hiya, Melody! How was your trip? Did you have fun?" The taller of the two, Yuki Shinako, asked. She had purple hair with a pink streak down the middle in two ponytails. Everything about her was bubbly, from her shining purple eyes to her pink nails. And the face she was making assured me that she was well aware of my headache. She just chose to ignore it. The shorter girl, Kitta Shizoru, looked a bit more serious, but was still grinning ridiculously. Her electric blue hair reached her shoulders and had a bang the covered a part of her right eye. She had one silver eye (her right), and one navy blue (her left).

"I'm not even going to say how horrible I feel right now," I said, glaring up at the two. Deciding to stop the act, Kitt reached out for my hand. I grabbed it and she pulled me up.

"I still don't get what the big deal is. It's just a little snow!" Literally the whole guild glared at her right after Kitt said that. Being an Ice Dragon Slayer, any amount of snow wouldn't affect her. A small ball of frost forming around her hand made the guild turn around in fear. With three dragon slayers in the guild, they had learned time and time again about their powers. Making one angry, especially one in Fairy Tail, was suicide.

I cringed again as the doors opened, letting in the wind. We turned around to see Fairy Tail's strongest team standing at the door- Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy. Kitt ran over so fast she might have teleported. At the same speed, Juvia appeared at her side.

"Gray-sama! How was your job?" They said in unison. At this, they shared a glare. A small bead of sweat appeared on the Ice Make wizard's face. I could tell that having an ice wizard that was, in the long run, more powerful than him obsess over him was unnerving. Juvia was just…there. I'd heard that after Kitt had arrived, Juvia's crush was old news. Kitt took it to the next level.

Yuki and I just walked over casually, but I could tell from the look in her eye that she was up to something. A small purple magic circle appeared around her right hand. She pointed it toward Lucy and Natsu, who were watching the awkward scene unfold. Small hearts came out of her outstretched hand, reaching the two wizards. Suddenly, they stopped laughing and turned toward each other. I glanced at Yuki, who was slowly moving her hand. She smiled at me and sent a burst of energy at the two. They began to flirt with each other, complimenting their looks and magic.

I tuned out their cheesy conversation and chose instead to focus on Kitt and Juvia. Both wizards were radiating magic energy, obviously on the brink of a fight. The sound of the door opening once more made the energy disappear. We all turned and saw the guild's master, Makarov, wearing a sad expression. Yuki quickly reversed the spell she had just cast. Makarov walked over to Mirajane and handed her his jacket without making a sound. All eight of us came up to the master with concern. The whole guild hall was dead silent.

"What's wrong, master? Did Natsu burn down a village again?" Gray asked, breaking the silence.

"You were with me the whole time! Also, _you_ were the one who froze the entire town square!" Natsu fumed.

"It was already frozen, idiot," Gray retorted. Natsu was about to reply when Makarov held up his hand.

"Children. You know that we aren't exactly in the town's good graces because of the destruction we cause. But this has been the worst of all." While everyone's eyes turned to Natsu, Makarov turned to Kitt, Yuki, and me. "You three girls are in _big_ trouble," Everyone gasped as they realized that it had been the three young newbies. "Every year, the mayor presents a Christmas concert. He donates toys to the poor and holds fun contests. However, Kitt has frozen the stage, Yuki has made the concert's singers fall madly in love, and Melody has messed up the speakers with her singing. The mayor is threatening to shut down the guild."

All three of us looked down at the floor in shame. Yuki was the first to look up after a long silence.

"But, what if we fix it?" She suggested. Makarov raised an eyebrow. "We can do everything! Just the three of us. We'll do the singing, fix the stage and speakers, put up the decorations, everything! You can count on us!" Kitt and I nodded in agreement. Makarov sat there for a moment, thinking. After what seemed like forever, he nodded his approval.

"They can't do it all alone!" Natsu exclaimed. "If it's the guild that's in danger, all of us are going to protect it! Right, guys?" Everyone cheered.

-_A week later…._ -

I took in a deep breath. It had taken a long time to prepare it, but the concert was ready. I looked in the mirror for the millionth time to check myself. My chocolate brown hair was up in a bun, red streaks hanging down in front. Makeup was all over my face, from eye shadow to blush. I was wearing a silky red dress with long sleeves, a black belt at my hip and white fake fur at the hem and the end of the sleeves. Black boots reached up to my knees with the same fur at the top. To top it off, I had red leggings.

I felt bad for ruining the concert in the first place if it meant so much to them. But I was going to make it up to the town. Our purpose is to serve those who don't have the gift of magic. And we were going to give them the best Christmas concert they had ever seen. Someone knocked on the door to my dressing room.

"We're on, Melody!" Yuki's voice told me. I silently composed myself and walked over to the door. Yuki opened it before I could. "Come on, slowpoke! We have to go!" She was wearing something similar to my dress, just purple. Her hair was in a bun as well. I nodded and we walked to the door that led to the stage. We both took deep breaths. She was the one to push the door open.

The crowd was huge, consisting of the entire town of Magnolia. I walked up to the microphone set in the center. The mayor came out onto the stage and grabbed the microphone, his eyes pleading me to do my best.

"Welcome, Magnolia, to the annual Christmas concert! This year, we present to you our special guests, the Fairy Tail wizards!" The mayor boomed. The crowd cheered ferociously. They were still cheering when the mayor left. I grabbed the microphone with trembling hands. The lights dimmed as the crowd went quiet. I closed my eyes and prepared to sing. Bells could be heard from the back of the stage. Five wizards had been appointed to play them.

_Dashing through the snow,_

_On a one horse open sleigh,_

_Over the hills we go,_

_Laughing all the way!_

_Bells on bobtail ring,_

_Making spirits bright,_

_What fun it is to ride and sing,_

_A sleighing song tonight!_

_Oh, Jingle Bells_

_Jingle Bells_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh._

_Jingle Bells_

_Jingle Bells_

_Jingle all the way!_

_Oh what fun it is to ride_

_In a one horse open sleigh!_

Snowflakes had begun to fall onto the stage. I smiled, knowing that they weren't ordinary snowflakes. A magic circle formed around my hand as I spread the joy of the song to the participants. All of them soon were smiling. I repeated the song five times, and by the end, everyone was singing along. When the song ended, all of us raised our hands, putting our forefingers and thumbs up.

"Merry Christmas, Magnolia!" We all shouted. The cheering was deafening. I grinned and went backstage. I climbed the stairs that went above the stage, already hearing the telltale bickering. Kitt and Juvia were sitting there. They had been making the snowflakes by Kitt freezing Juvia's rain.

"I could've done it without you!" Kitt was saying.

"Guys, stop fighting! It's Christmas!" I said, angry.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" They both mumbled.

"Oh well, looks like I'll have to hang out with Gray and the others without you guys…" I lied and started to walk away. They both cried out and chased after me. I ran away, laughing.

**Author's Note**

**Merry Christmas, guys! Hoped you liked the story. By the way, I DO NOT own Fairy Tail, Kitta, or Yuki. All that I own is this story and my OC, Melody. Kitta belongs to KittKaz and Yuki doesn't have a FanFiction account. Check Kitt out and remember to have a great Christmas!**


End file.
